1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to subsea well templates, and in particular to devices for levelling the template on pilings.
1. Description of the Prior Art:
A subsea template is a structure having a number of guide bushings through which drilling equipment is lowered to drill wells. The wells are completed through the template, and the template remains in place on the subsea floor after completion of the wells. The template is supported on the subsea floor by pilings which are cemented into the surface of the earth.
The ocean floor is often not level. Consequently, the template must be leveled on the pilings, which are cemented vertically in the subsea floor. There are various methods for levelling the templates. Normally, the template will be lowered onto the floor, resting in whatever position that the floor inclines at that point. Holes are then drilled in the earth through the receptacles for the piles. The piles are cemented in place. Then, a hydraulic jacking assembly raises the template to a level position on the pile. A locking device supports the template on the piles at the level position.